This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Previously, Dr. Gummuluru's group obtained initial evidence for the role of HIV-1 particle membrane-associated glycosphingolipids (GSLs) in virus invasion of DCs and also provided information on additional novel cellular targets, GSL biosynthetic pathways and GSL-dependent HIV-1 interactions with DCs, for development of antiviral therapy (Hatch et al., J. Virol. 83:3496, 2009). GSLs are being analyzed by methods currently in use in the Resource, including thin-layer chromatography coupled directly with vibrational cooling matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization Fourier transform mass spectrometry (TLC-MALDI FTMS) and ultra performance liquid chromatography-electrospray ionization tandem mass spectrometry (UPLC-ESI MS/MS). For this and related projects, the Resource is also exploring the use of a commercial device for direct elution of analytes from TLC plates into nanoESI-MS analysis